criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Loukas
Officer Mia Loukas (1994–2018), appearing as a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, was the victim in To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy). Prior to her death, she was a suspect in the murder investigation of her father, Sheriff Roy Loukas, in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy) and made several minor appearances throughout the season, as well as a quasi-suspect appearance in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy). Profile Mia was a 24-year-old beat cop with shoulder length brown hair, freckles and green eyes. She was seen wearing a standard blue Grimsborough Police collared shirt with logos of the department on its sleeves and a black tie. She also wore a silver clip on badge, a golden name tag with her surname "Loukas" on it and pearl earrings. It is known that Mia used a mud mask. Events of Criminal Case Behind These Walls Mia was introduced to the player and Gloria soon after she appeared to inform that the department had a phone call from Chelsea Bloom about a murder at the Bloom family estate. Chief Parker then assigned the player and Gloria to the case that Mia had informed. Light My Fire Mid-investigation, Mia came and told Gloria and the player that a person had filed a restraining order against Celine Dernier, the victim. Mia then checked and found that the person was waiter Crispin Ruff, prompting Gloria and the player to come and ask him why. Blood in the Water Mid-investigation, Mia told Jones and the player that the journalists had gotten word about Mayor Price's murder and rumors were running wild, prompting Jones to give a press conference outside City Hall. Death in My Hand Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station, telling Jones and the player that she had discovered a sewer tunnel which led right into the dome while guarding the crime scene. After Mia revealed that it had been used recently, the team quickly went to the tunnel to find more clues. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, Mia came to the station and told Gloria and the player that there was a break-in in Tony Marconi's house, prompting the team to go there to investigate. Final Cut Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that there was a fight between the suspects, which turned out to be landscaper Gunnar Burns threatening film student Toby Hansen with a pair of hedge clippers for damage to campus property. Deadeye When Gloria and the player were talking about recent murders that had happened at Grimsborough University, Mia informed them of another murder that had taken place during a paintball match, prompting the team to go to the university's paintball arena to investigate the murder. Mid-investigation, Mia told Gloria and the player that Iota Psi Omega sorority girls were having a party to celebrate Sam De Witt's murder when she passed by the victim's sorority house, which prompted Gloria and the player to get over there and see what was going on. Trick or Treat Mid-investigation, Mia reported to Gloria and the player that she had seen someone dressed as a witch fleeing the scene of the murder. The suspect was later identified as costume shop owner Lily Chen. After arresting Gregory Lynn's killer, Mia reported to the team that Professor Kevin Charles' dead body had been found. Lashing Out Shortly before the case, Mia reported to the team that they had found Kevin's body in the forest on the university grounds, prompting the team to go there to collect his body. Mid-investigation, Mia informed the team that they had found Ad Astra's meeting place, which was a cave not far from the university. The team then rushed there to gain clues to solve Kevin's murder. Fields of Murder When Gloria, Jones and the player were talking about the recent discovery about Ad Astra that one of the original members, "Fornax", was in Spring Fields, Mia approached the team and said that she could show them around Spring Fields as she had grown up there. However, Chief Parker informed the team of a fire in a local cornfield, prompting the team to go there to investigate instead of touring Spring Fields. Mid-investigation, Ramirez informed the team that there was a fight between Mia and her father, Roy Loukas, prompting the team to quickly head to the cornfields, where they found Mia telling her father that he was not permitted to investigate the murder due to being a suspect. Later, after arresting Gus McGuff's killer, Gabriel told the team that he was concerned about the fight between Mia and her father earlier, and offered to help her with her father. Mia then told Gabriel and the player that her father had kept an old news clipping in his office, which was Roy's favorite memory of Mia. Gabriel and the player then used it to help Mia reconcile with her father. After that, Roy also asked the player to help find Mia's toy badge in his office, which he then gave to Mia and apologized for the argument. A Crime Like No Udder Mia made a brief appearance after the arrest of Debby Gideon's killer, asking to borrow the player's police car to visit her friends and check on them during the corn crisis. A Pointy End Mid-investigation, Mia informed the team that a mob of the farmers were demanding to reopen the corn fest so they could obtain some corn seedlings. After arresting Christy Cole's killer, Mia informed the team that climate change activist Oswin Piper had something important to tell them. Later, after arresting "Fornax", Mia thanked the player for everything they did for the people of Spring Fields and asked if she could borrow the player's police car again. Like a Pig to the Slaughter In a shocking turn of events, Mia became a suspect in the murder investigation of her father, Sheriff Roy Loukas. After finding his body, Jones and the player sat Mia down and informed her about the murder, causing her to break out into tears. She told them that they had dinner at his house the night before and were starting to reconnect. Jones and the player then left her to grieve and headed to search Roy's house. Mia was spoken to again about the argument she had with her father. She explained that during their dinner, they argued over Mia's boyfriend, Brock Perry. In Roy's opinion, no one was good enough for his daughter and was under the illusion that Brock and Mia had stopped seeing each other. However, when he discovered that they were still together, he stormed out of their dinner. Mia then lamented that she would never be able to speak to her father again. Mia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Lorenzo Sims for Roy's murder. After the arrest, Brock asked Gloria and the player to find Mia, who had been in a state the last time they saw each other. Thanks to Gabriel, Gloria and the player found Mia at the church. She explained that Mayor Joe Warren wanted her to help organize a tribute ceremony in Roy's honor. However, she told the team that it was too painful to return to Roy's house. Gloria and the player then volunteered to search Roy's house for something suitable for the ceremony, where they found a letter from a girl the Sheriff had helped find a foster home for. After the memorial ceremony, Mia thanked the player for helping her through the day. Murder details Mia's body was found in the blown up remains of the player's police car. Martine ascertained that the impact of the bomb detonating had killed Mia instantly. Since she found ammonium nitrate on her body, she deduced that the explosive was a fertilizer bomb. Realizing that the bomb was homemade, Martine concluded that the killer knew explosives. Relationship with suspects After her father died, Mia consulted Father Paul Sheppard for guidance, all the while she was growing less devout. Father Sheppard tried handing Mia a mold she made in her childhood to remind her of her time in Sunday school and her devoutness, but she broke it in a fit of anger. Mia also broke up with Brock after he insensitively told her they could make their relationship public with her father no longer able to get in the way. Mia conducted an audit of GrimFoods and also had the son of GrimFoods CEO Fabian Roland-Tavin convicted for drunk driving. Fabian was angry at Mia for throwing her son's life away. Mia had gotten into a car accident the night before she died and forced Maylin Park to repair the player's car overnight so that they would not notice, much to her displeasure. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Brock. Admitting to the crime, Brock said that he was approached by some people from a nearby vineyard to offer him a payment to kill the player, telling him that once the player had died, Mia would want to stay in Spring Fields permanently. He resisted a few times, but gave in to the offer after Mia had broken up with him. He then built a fertilizer bomb out of materials given to him and then rigged the player's car such that the bomb would be activated upon the turn of the ignition key. Unfortunately for Brock, Mia had turned the car on, killing her instead. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison. After Brock's trial, Gloria and the player investigated further into Ad Astra's involvement in the murder, as Ad Astran Christian Bateman owned the nearby vineyard where Brock claimed the people who approached him came from. After searching the shack where Brock worked on the bomb which killed Mia, they found a burner phone, which Brock used as a communicating device to inform someone that 'the deed has been done'. Much to the team's horror, Cathy revealed that someone to be Mayor Joe Warren, meaning that Joe was the mastermind behind Mia's murder. Trivia *Mia is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts of The Conspiracy. Case appearances Gallery MLoukasConspiracyMi.png|Mia, as she appeared in Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC260.png|Mia, as she appeared in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC261.png|Mia, as she appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC265.png|Mia, as she appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC267.png|Mia, as she appeared in Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC268.png|Mia, as she appeared in Final Cut (Case #37 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC270.png|Mia, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC272.png|Mia, as she appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC273.png|Mia, as she appeared in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracy.png|Mia, as she appeared in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC275.png|Mia, as she appeared in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC276.png|Mia, as she appeared in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy). MLoukasConspiracyC277.png|Mia, as she appeared in Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy). Mia_Loukas_Body.png|Mia's body. Brock_en_prisión.png|Brock Perry, Mia's ex-boyfriend and killer. JoeInJail.png|Joe Warren, the late mastermind behind Mia's murder. RLoukasConspiracy.png|Roy Loukas, Mia's late father. Ficha_de_Mia_1.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Victims